Sending a message
by Paladin Steelbreaker
Summary: Willy the snitch gets a visit, and nearly keels over.


Author: Paladin Steelbreaker

Title: Sending a Message

Copyright: June 2002

Rating:   Dunno, but nice and easy.

Spoilers: Don't think so

Keywords: Bar talk

Summary: Willy the snitch gets a visit  

Legalese: All characters except those noted below with their respective rights, properties and copyrights are the property of their respective creators, authors, owners, producers and agencies. These characters are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended or meant, and no money will be made from this story. This story may be copied in its entirety, and may be distributed as long as all copyright information remains.

Enya Thompson (Death), and Vampiric Buffy (The Invulnerable) are mine. Any one wishing to use them, please contact me on this address pal-o-lo@online.no 

Author's Note: I got better reviews than I had hoped for with my story Slayer War. Thank you very much. You are all too kind. I started on a sequel, but as seemingly always another story sidetracked me. And another, and another. This is the first of three sequels to Slayer War. This one is just a short piece that probably could stand alone. But still it might help to have read Slayer War first.   

Dedications: I would like to dedicate this story, how ever amateurish, to some of the greatest fanfic authors out there. Namely:

Steven Pantovich

Tim Knight

Mike Weyer

Nick Midian

Saber Shadowkitten

Melissa Flores

Akraen

Joseph B

Yahtzee

And the one responsible for the magnificent stories/Series: 

Years later/year inn, year out.

Sorry that your name have slipped from my mind. You did a wonderful job. Your stories were among the few first fanfics that I read. The ones that woke my interest for fanfiction. Sadly I don't seem to find those stories on the Internet anymore. Is there somebody out there that knows where to find them?

If you want to comment on my story, (please, please,PLEASE!!) Compliments, or fire spitting criticism. Or if you know where I can find the before mentioned "Missing" stories, you are welcome to mail me

At this address: pal-o-lo@online.no 

**And now finally on with the story:******

SENDING A MESSAGE 

Willy was doing the last preparations before opening. He sighed, and tried to ignore a beginning headache. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just quit, and found himself a decant job. God knew he was fed up with making a living from all the creepy creepers of the night. 

But deep down he knew why. He had been too good at doing his business. He had been too friendly to them, in his fight to survive. The result was that he had made the demon population of this cursed town, too dependent on him. And lets just not miss the fact that he knew entirely too much. If he quit now, he would be hunted down and killed within a week. 

He hated them, God, how he hated them! Sometimes it was just so hard to hide that hate and just be polite, when all he wanted was to kill them all. All he could do was to occasionally drop a hint or two to the slayer about what he learned from listening to bar talk. 

The slayers. He had seen many of them the last 17 years, but none of them had ever come close to Buffy in power. He still remembered the day he learned of her turning. That night he had cried for the first time since he grew up. Cause despite her consistent beating of him for information, and disrespect in general, he had always held a deep respect for her. 

A respect he had been forced to hide away, in order to stay alive. To be friend with the slayer was equal to being dead. At least if one didn't have the slightest bit of fighting talent. 

Yeah it had been a hard time. Under the leadership of The Invulnerable, the vampire population had become even more vicious. And he really felt for the former friends and family of Buffy Anne Summers. Secretly he had tried to help them out. Making sure they were safe in their houses. He had hired a couple of members of The Order Of Lin Kuei, to quickly and silently kill all the Tarakans The Invulnerable sent after them. They never even Knew.  

The bell at the front door rang, and he sighed. Time to serve the first customer of the night. He lifted his head, and had to steady himself to the counter, as his legs grew weak. The shock went through him like a knife. 

She seemed higher and more mature, than last time he had seen her, but that had to be an illusion. Vampires didn't grow. She was clad in light brown suede pants with a white blouse, and she held herself with an air of undisputable power. The Invulnerable was back. After 17 years she was back. 

"Hello Willy. Nice to see you again". She slid up on a bar chair. 

"So, what brings you back to the Hellmouth", he asked. "Rumour has it that you were killed by your watcher 17 years ago" 

She let out a short laughter. It was a very sad sound. "No he didn't, although at that time I wished he had.  Do you still serve regular liquor, or have you gone all specialised now?" 

"No, I haven't", he answered. "What will it be?" 

"Gimme a double whiskey on the rocks," she said. 

He quickly did so, wondering what she was up to, when she would drop the bomb. It had always been like this. Even before she was turned. Calm and polite, and then bam, and all hell would break loose. He finished poring the drink and put it in front of her. 

She just sat there for a long time, staring at it in deep thought, obviously troubled over something. Then she lifted her head, and he almost gasped in shock. Clear human tears were running down her face. But in deep contrast to that, her eyes held a light that he never had seen in them before, and her mouth twitched in a weak smile. 

"Well, Willy. You are in for an historical event. This," she motioned to the drink, "is the last drink I will ever have, so watch carefully," her eyes glinted in faint mischief. "Here's to the destruction of every demon in existence."  Then she grabbed the glass, and drank it down bottoms up. 

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. 

"What?!" 

"You heard me," she said, and this time she broke out in a full goodharted smirk. "You need not to worry. I have not come back to wreak havoc. Well actually, I have but only on the demon population. You see the slayer is back in town, and not some stupid bitch that want to destroy the world." 

It took a few seconds, and then Willy got his act together. So, I gather the Gypsies are on the vengeance trip again? She shook her head. And again her voice was sad. 

"The curse was never strong enough to bind my demon. God knows Willow tried, time after time. But the only result was that it ticked that bloody vampiric bitch of even more." Again she shook her head. "No curse helped me. I had to do it all by my self. It took me six months, but then I finally managed to come back. Sadly it took me 17 years and a new Slayer Vampire to get me to contact my friends and family again, but I finally am back where I belong, amongst my family and friends.

 Apropos that, thank you for hiring those Lin Kuei guys. Without them all I would have to get back to, would have been cold gravestones. For that, I am in debt to you, for the rest of my life. If you ever need help, just gimme a call, and Ill be there. Whether it be demons, or the law. After all, I am a policewoman now, with a lot of connections." She laughed lightly when she saw the shock on his face. "Yeah its incredible isn't it? 

Well, anyway. I came here for another reason tonight. I need a favour of you. I want you to spread the word. Buffy Anne Summers, the best damned slayer in history, are back. And working with another slayer, formerly known as Death." And with that, she paid for the drink and left the bar. Leaving behind a dumbstruck Willy. 

"Ill be damned, he finally said," as his face lit up in a diabolical grin. "The Invulnerable and Death working together and on the side of good!!! Poor, Pooooor little bloodsuckers," he snickered for himself. Things were really going to become interesting. Maybe there still was a chance for a retirement while he still was alive.    

ENDE

**(A/N:  This is the first of three sequels to my story "Slayer War". The next will be " The long way home". That one will go deeper into the aftermath of Slayer War, for Buffy, Enya, and The Council. And then All Hell will break loose in the third story "Ragnarok", literally. The new and Enhanced Slayerettes encounter their greatest danger so far. Arracastra, Head mage of Atlantis returns. And as the rule seems to be in the Buffyverse, the villain wants to destroy the world.)  **


End file.
